Soundwave's Unification
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse - OS Children of Megatron - Soundwave finally follows his spark. Rated MA for GRAPHIC depictions. NO MINORS! Depicts Humanxmech interaction.  If you don't agree, you don't have to read.


_**Disclaimer: **__Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Ellie, Honeybee and Gladys are my original characters. No infringement intended. No financial gain received._

**A/N:** _Sequel to "Soundwave's Stake." Rated MA for content. GRAPHIC depiction of humanxmech interface. If you don't agree, you don't have to read.___

Soundwave's Unification

He was going to be here today. She could feel it down in her spark. It was calling to him just as surely as his was calling to her.

She loved Bumble, there was no denying that, but she also knew she loved Boomer too. Thankfully, the Cybertronian society encouraged multiple pairings of males to females. If they hadn't, well, Ellie just didn't know what she would have done.

The slight tremor that shook the crystal teardrops on the table lamp was barely perceptible, except she knew what it was.

"Dad? He's on planet. Can we wait for him outside?" she asked Optimus as she entered the library.

"Are you sure?" he asked her in disbelief. Then, after hearing the small interference that signaled his internal radio link, he blinked at her and cocked his head.

He expelled air from his vents and shook his head, "How do you always know even before the instruments?"

"We're part of each other," she said with a shrug.

"Yes, we can wait for him outside. How long until he gets here?" he was curious.

"About twenty minutes. He wants to give his armor a chance to cool from reentry first."

"Gladys Belle is with Honeybee and Bumblebee at the lair for the evening, correct?"

"Yep. He's going to want to see her after . . ." she trailed off.

Optimus approximated the sound of a clearing throat. "Yes, well, if I didn't have to be here to preside, I would be at N.E.S.T command myself.

"Oh sparkette, are you sure he's who you want?"

"I know you love me and want what's best for me. I feel it in both my spark and my heart that he is. He would never hurt me intentionally. Why else do you think he was fighting me for so long? He didn't want to put me in danger by loving me back."

Optimus was thoughtful for a time as he considered the implications. His daughter was unifying with the most dangerous Deceptacon of them all; the spymaster.

He saw how gentle the mech was with his granddaughter, allowing her to climb all over him whenever he spent time with her. The spymaster would be equally as gentle with his daughter, he knew, any mech would be. It was hardwired among all of his society that you are gentle to your unified, no matter what.

"He's pulling in now," she said as she began to bounce on the balls of her feet.

Optimus called down to the gate over his internal com, "Let Soundwave in Sunstreaker. He's expected."

"How did you know he's here? He just pulled up," was sent back.

"Urielle," was all he had to say.

Forty seconds later, the sleek form of the Mercedes rolled to a stop in front of them. For a few seconds, he just sat there with his engine running, as if he were trying to make up his mind if he wanted to stay or run.

Finally, he transformed to stand before the Prime of Cybertron, but his optics remained locked on the small human woman by his side.

"Soundwave, citizen of Cybertron, in what manner do you present yourself before the prime?" Optimus asked the ceremonial question.

"I present myself as a mech, duly bound and marked by spark by the human daughter of the prime," he answered.

"Present your proof."

Without hesitation, he opened his chest plates to reveal his spark, now tinged a pale blue. Eagerly, the light seemed to reach for the female, and he fell to his knees just to be closer to her.

"Urielle Guardian Prime, citizen of Earth, daughter of Optimus Prime and Megatron, do you admit to marking this mech by spark?"

"I do," she answered clearly and strong.

"Do you continue to desire this mech for your unified?"

"Yes."

"You may accept his spark."

Without hesitation, she walked up to the spymaster and extended her biological hand toward his spark. A blinding flash of white light leapt from his chest to her and an equally powerful indigo spark jumped back from her to him. Soundwave quickly grabbed her when she began to blink rapidly from the blinding light and stagger.

"It is done. The prime has witnessed the exchanging of sparks by two beings of the age of assent. I pronounce you unified."

Gently, he took his daughter from the mech and pressed his lip plates to the top of her head. "I love you sparkette. I can only pray that this is what will make you truly happy," he said as he handed her back to her newly unified.

"I will be at the base to give you two some time alone. The house is all yours," he said as he assumed his alt form and drove off down the driveway.

"Where are the children?" he asked her as he carried her up the steps.

"Bumble has them at the lair for the night. He figured you would want your own time with me."

He chuckled dryly. Then, it occurred to him and he had to stop. "How are we to consummate?"

"Take me to my room and I'll explain it to you. By the way, have you been able to create a holo-image?"

He looked at her and cocked his head. "I have not been able to manifest a solid one for any length of time," he confessed.

They reached her room and he entered eagerly. As he began to close the door, his unified stopped him.

"Wait a second. Will you please make sure Itsy is out?"

"Itsy?" he questioned. He never heard that designation before.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You haven't ever formally met her.

"Itsy is my spy," she confessed. "She was one of the insiders when I was hiding out from my uncle. She's about the size of an earth lady bug and has assumed the shape of a small gem to fit into or on jewelry. She should be easy for you to spot, I would assume."

So that was how she knew some of the things she did. It would make sense. Easily, he scanned his optics around the room and found the tell-tale signs of a microcon signature. She was nestled into the eye socket of a wood carving on the wall.

He carried Ellie over to the carving and asked her, "Is this her?"

"Yes. That's the little voyeur.

"You need to leave now Itsy."

The little 'bot flitted over to buzz in front of her Ellie, then landed on the shoulder of the newest mech. "You make sure you don't hurt her or I may just have to hurt you," she threatened the spymaster before he let her out.

"Now, if you throw the top lock, it will seal the whole door and she won't be able to squeeze back in," she told Boomer.

He set her down on the floor as he turned to seal the door. He heard the sound of fabric rustling and turned around to see his bare chested human removing her shorts as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I do believe you were curious as to how we were going to consummate this unification?" she asked as she reclined back onto her elbows.

Eagerly, he approached her, his tentacles extending and retracting in his desire.

"Well, first of all, the only lover I've ever known was Bumble, so we are going to have to do a great deal of research to find out what we find mutually acceptable.

"I do know that you are going to have to arouse me to get me wet enough to take you into my interface port, I believe you would know it by."

"How?" he asked as he kneeled before her, his chest plates already opened to reveal his pulsating spark.

"Touch me. Caress my skin. Lick me. Explore my body. Right now, this is all about you and what you feel comfortable with. I promise I'll let you know if I don't like something you do.

"I'm sure you've already done several searches on the internet to find out how to pleasure a human woman, now haven't you?"

"Affirmative," he acknowledged. Then, hesitantly, he reached for his unified. Gently, he ran a finger along the lips of her interface port to test her receptiveness. She sighed and spread her legs farther. He took it as a sign and used his finger to spread the lips further apart and get a better view at what they were protecting.

"Oh. That's nice," she responded.

Gaining courage, he deployed two of his tentacles and gently grasped the outer lips of her port and spread them.

She moaned and dropped her head back. "Yes! Try pinching a little harder," she asked.

He complied and was rewarded when her hips rocked, moisture began to glisten at the opening and she couldn't keep her elbows beneath her. Gaining even more confidence, he gently placed his hand beneath her aft and raised her port to his face where he proceeded to taste it with his glossa.

For a few moments, he pleasured her in this manner until the jiggling mounds of flesh on her chest caught his attention. Breasts, he realized. Curious, he reached out his other hand and began to manipulate them.

His unified gasped out in delight at the new sensation, and then screamed in release when his glossa entered her port, a bright blue spark jumping from her to him. His white spark answered by its own volition.

"Ellie. Explain consummation," he begged.

She laughed for a moment, then caught her breath by panting.

"Okay, first, you have to deploy your seeder," she started. He willingly complied. "Now, since you have tentacles, use one to activate your grapples," she continued.

"Confirm?" he wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing.

"Trust me."

He wrapped one of his tentacles behind the locking mechanism and his grapples deployed. He was really hoping she knew what she was doing.

"Now, deploy the duct and loop another tentacle at its base, just be sure you cover all of the sharp edges of the grapples."

Ah, so that was how this was going to be done. Eagerly, he liquefied the end of the tentacle and covered the edges of the grapples just before he solidified it to make certain no edges where exposed.

Guessing at the next step, he eagerly entered her port with his seeding duct. She rewarded him with a cry of surprise and pleasure as he paused to allow her to get accustomed to him. When she began to writhe beneath him, he started to move.

Quickly, she came to orgasm and released another blue arc, his white one answered back again.

Before she was even able to recover her breath, he pulled out of her and released her lips as he flipped her over onto her stomach. Gently, he pulled her up onto her knees and took her again from behind, adding a tentacle up her aft. She arched her back in surprise and he stopped.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "What's that?"

"Aft interface. Anal intercourse. Continue?" he worried. Maybe he just went a bit too far with that.

"Um, I don't know. It feels . . . weird. Not unpleasant or uncomfortable, but, different. Let's try it and see how I like it," she decided.

Gently, he began to move within her. She wriggled in enjoyment and he moved faster. Soon, she was screaming in another release and a powerful arc of electricity triggered an all-out Cybertronian spark storm between them.

Finally sated, Soundwave collapsed over the top of his unified. He felt her heartbeat and breathing return to a normal, deep pace as he began to cycle into recharge. The last thought through his processors just before he offlined was that he was still interfaced with her, and he truly hoped she would not suffer for it.


End file.
